


Assemble

by jarvis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis/pseuds/jarvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki has lost his fight, he's alone in the celler of Stark Tower. And over a series of events more of his reasons and charakter is shown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemble

Assemble!

LOKI:  
They have me. This conglomerate troupe of people, who was barely able to work as a team, had (against all reasons) brought me down.  
All my plans have failed and I end up as a prisoner in Stark-tower. Don’t know how they got the impression, this wold be the best place to ban me. But here I am – alone once again – alone as most of my live time – alone and forgotten in the dark prison.  
I do not fear darkness – I know it too well. Even as a child I always was in the shade of my brothers light. But besides all happening to me – to us, I don’t hate Thor…

TONY:  
“Sir – maybe you should see this.”  
Jarvis’ voice wakes me from my slumber. For once I have actually returned to my bedroom to relax with the feeling of finished work.  
Yawing I open my eyes and look at the screen, showing Loki in his prison. He is lying on the bare floor, beside the bed I had advised to bring down. His face is hidden under his arm and he is breathing strange, like he’s…  
“How long is he like this?” I ask Jarvis.  
“When he fell asleep, about an hour ago, he curled up and since about 30 minutes he seems to be sobbing…”  
„This could be a trap“, I point out. “But on the other hand…”  
I watch him silently for some minutes before making my decision: My house – my rules! And to be honest, if this isn’t a great act he is playing, it would be quite mean to let him stay alone there. After all, he would have to beat me AND get over Jarvis’ security system to go out.  
“Jarvis – set the SHIELD-camera on a loop. I’m going down.”  
“They see different video of pictures the since an hour.”

LOKI:  
A soft touch on my shoulder reaches me in my terrible dream.  
Brother, is this you? Did you once again feel my need – as you did when I was very young?  
The warm hand leads me out of the dream but the darkness stays at least besides a single bluish white light next to me. This is not my brother – that’s the man who still owes me a drink.  
“Are you all right?”  
“Do I fucking look alright?” I snap at him and sit up, shaking his hand of my shoulder. “You had your fun by watching me, probably even saved it to watch it again and again – now piss off and leave me in peace.”  
“Jarvis, delete the complete record of the surveillance camera of this room.” He commands in a calm voice to someone.  
“But sir – I did not keep any of it. You told me to just observe and watch SHIELD not to…”  
“JARVIS!”  
“Sorry sir.”  
“Looks like your man likes to talk.” I tell him in a slight amusement.  
“Jarvis is the program who runs the house. But yes, he is chatty.”

TONY:  
Of course I do not tell him what else Jarvis is and does. Why should I?  
But talking seems to relax him. And I did see the grin; he had on his face for a second.  
“So, what now? Interrogation? Torturer? Well you can try. As soon as I get my power back and…”  
“I do not plan any of this.” What does he think of me? And by the way, why do I bother?  
“But isn’t that, what your bosses command you?”  
I have to hold back my laughter. “Well”, I admit; “I’ve never been good with authority. And after all – this is still my house and I do what I want in here.”  
Again this grin appears on his face – I like it.

LOKI:  
Is he just crazy or am I too confused to read his plans? It would not be the first time he’d resisted my powers.  
“Why did you not use the bed?” he asks and I just ignore his question. I will not tell that I feared to fall asleep and for that choose the floor to sit on the cold floor, nor will I explain my nightmares or anything else.

But still sleep overtook my once more.  
When I wake next time, I find myself lying on the floor again, very close to this Stark who’s lying next to me, turned towards me in deep slumber and he has actually placed an arm around my upper body.  
I just want to punch him for it, when the feeling which woke me, gets though to my brain.  
“Brother!” I gasp. He must be in danger and close, very close – or I would not feel this old band between us.  
I look at the sleeping man next to me – could he be so stupid? No, not stupid but cocky and sure of himself…  
In the back of his trousers I find the key card to my prison.  
He’s eyes remain closed, when I silently open and close the door behind me. But my joy does not last long. There’s another door – not only needing the card but also fingerprint scanner.  
Why the hell do you need so much security?  
I curse but pull the card anyway though the slot.  
For a moment I think about running back to drag this sleeping idiot here – or why not cut his finger… Damn it – I have now tool and more important NO TIME!  
So I press my hand on the board, hoping my leftover magic may fix it.  
When the door opens, I run off immediately – not even looking back.

TONY:  
“Sir – I’m sorry for wakening you again, but there’s something else you should see!”  
“Okay, show me Jarvis. By the way: Where’s Loki?” I answer still half in my dreams.  
“Gone to help – I assume!”  
I just nod, knowing Jarvis had a good reason for letting my gest out, and watch another security video.

BRUCE:  
It is very nice of Tony letting us all stay. After the long fight we all were in need of a good rest.  
Not being able to sleep for now, I wandered through the floors. Looking fascinated over some of Tonys plans of new improvements on power sources, like the one he told me, is running the house, completely observed me.  
“Sleepless too?” Thors voice let me jump and turn fast. He smiles apologetic.  
“Yes – too many thoughts are running through my mind.”  
He nods in understanding and on second look; he seems to have the same trouble. So we sit down, on one of the comfortable couches and start talking.

Am I just imagining this, or is he moving closer to me? Not that I would mind it, he a nice guy, but…  
“We should do this more often, Bruce. Just sit together and talk, just like that.” Again he gives me one of these shy looks.  
With a sight, I speak out what means so much to me: “Tony and you are the only ones not tiptoeing around me because… well, because the other me…”  
“Why should I?!” he says in honest surprise. “I like the green guy!”  
Not knowing if I should blush or just stare at him I freeze and fear I’m doing both.  
He leans closer towards me, places his left hand on my shoulder and whispers: “I really think you are very special and…”  
We both turn in surprise, as the door flows open with a loud shatter and five obviously drunk SHIELD-solders step in.  
“Oh, look what we got here: The monster in disguise and the brother of the killer – who’s probably just covering HIS kills better!” one blurs out.  
A glance at Thor shows me, I’m not the only one fighting down my anger. I am just too used to be called like that, for feeling anything of it. But why do they insult the man next to me like that? He’s just trying to help.  
“Weren’t you supposed to guard Loki?” Thor asks in a surprising cam voice.  
“This Stark-criminal won’t let us – saying his prison is more secured than anything we could manage…” a different man tells, while they start circling us.  
This is no good. The memory of my past experience in combination with these erratic men makes me nervous. But this time I’m not alone. Thor moves closer towards me, giving me some of my comfort back.  
Just – the solders aren’t done yet: “You know, our scientists discovered something new. We are quite sure it will bring any “God” to his knees. But as long as we’re not able to test in on Loki, we were thinking of another lab-rat!”  
“And we are sure, you’d be happy to volunteer.”  
I just consider if it would do less harm to Thor and me, if I no longer keep my control, when the door flows open once more.  
“You do definitely need a lesson in manners!” Loki all of a sudden grabs one of the solder by his neck, pulling him down to the floor.  
“Brother!” Thor exclaims in surprise and a second later he’s helping his brother to knock out the other four men within one moment.  
“I actually don’t understand why you could not handle this alone – brother!” Loki comments in a strange voice. But after a glance at me he adds: “Oh! Now I understand.”  
Lucky him, cause I don’t!

TONY:  
I obviously missed the party – pity. But on the other hand: les explanation this way.  
“STARK! Explain me…”  
“With the greatest possible pleasure, Fury. Just after you told me, why you’re so called solders and guards have nothing better to do than attacking my guests and friends!” Now take that – for I never liked the idea of having your footmen for visitors!  
“Don’t worry. This was the last job they did for us. I have seen enough from the surveillance camera.  
“But tell me, how Loki escaped. You told me, that prison of yours…”  
I don’t have to listen any further. Not only do I remember my words quite well, also is Loki still here and makes no attempt to leave.  
“Looks like he did not get too far!” I respond. “Beside: I’m sure Loki did not beat my system. I got his fingerprints in the system – there were more than enough around here.”  
“But for what?” Fury demands to know.  
“For emergency!” really is that so difficult do understand? “Or do you never think of this? Do you let your prisoners just burn, if there’s a fire?”  
“But…”  
“Obviously MY system took it as an emergency and let him out of the prison but not of the house!” Nice move of Jarvis, I have to complement him on that – later. They don’t need to know so much.  
Fury decides no longer to argue, which is just fine with me.  
“Jarvis, seal the house. None gets in or out expect the team. I don’t want any other surprise like this!”  
“Consider it done, Sir.”  
“Hang on – what about my former employees?”  
“We got an empty prison now – haven’t we”, I’m starting to like this very much, as well as the look Fury gives me. “And I definitely do not wish to invite further “guards”. As for my special guest; I’ll personally take care of him!”

BRUCE:  
With a wide smile, Tony takes the irritated Loki by the hand and leads him out of the room. Leaving us all – staring.

We (still annoyed and confused Thor, Nick Fury and I) bring the beaten up men down to the empty prison. For the door is still wide open, we don’t need any cods. We also do not give them anything more than a first aid kit – to clean there wound. 

Director Fury has left with the excuse on having further arrangements.  
“Finally: alone again”, Thor smiles at me, trying to grab my hand, which I pull back fast.  
“I’m sorry”, I explain by seeing his hurt face. “I’m still not stable enough…”  
“I understand. But may I… I mean later…”  
How can this grown man, this God act like he was a shy schoolgirl? Oh, I just ignore my beating heart and garb his hand. After all, the big guy will not kill him – I am sure of that after our last fight. And the smile I restive is worth a lot more danger than just that.

LOKI:  
What is this strange man doing? Am I imagine it or did he did step in for me? Or is he just trying to manipulate me? This would be my part – to be precise.  
And now we are in his bedroom and I do not have any clues what I should do.  
“I can give you something more comfortable for sleeping in?” he asks holding dark green, silk pyjama towards me.  
“No.”  
“Oh, you’ve already had enough sleep. Well I take another rest.” He decides while placidly putting off his shirt and changing his trousers for some dark red, silk ones.  
“I… I just meant I don’t need your clothes …” I finally explain and on the questioning look I realise he got me wrong again. So I do what I intended to and use my magic to change my clothing.  
“Interesting” is all Stark says. 

This man is just crazy. In deep slumber he lies on his back, just on the other side of the bed. I could easily kill him, before he’d even wake up.  
But instead of doing so, I just stretch myself and trying to find some sleep.

TONY:  
I can’t tell what woke me but I don’t like what I see. My special guest has curled himself up, his face turned towards me. For a second I wonder if he was watching me to fall asleep. But this is silly and definitely not the right time.  
Loki appears to be captured in another dark dream or memory. I bend over; touch him careful on the shoulder and expected anything but his reaction. There is no punch, no pushing me back or just moving aside. He actually moves towards me.  
So I lay back, close to him, pulling him carefully and slowly in my arms – still half expecting punches – till he snuggles to my side, finally relaxing.

It is pretty self-explaining I do not let many people touch my arc reactor. But when Loki places his hand on it, I do not even think of moving it. I somehow imagine feeling his fingers stroking the top of it, what can’t be at all…

LOKI:  
Where am I? How? Why?  
“Morning sleeping beauty!” welcomes me a strangely familiar voice.  
It takes me just a moment more to realise it all. This must be another dream – a nicer one. Because this is the only possibility I did not wake in panic because of my nightmares. But why the hell is this Stark-guy now part of my dreams?  
“Come on, I know you’re awake by now”, he continues happy.  
Well, I’d rather keep this dream. So I mumble: “Just a moment…” Moving closer to this warm body I’m half lying on, stroking that cool thing under my fingers and the warm skin around it.  
Strong arms grab tighter around my waist and neck, and I hear a soft sigh, which is not mine.  
I could lay like this for hours, but finally Stark talks again with a husky voice: “I’d love to stay like this the whole day. But I fear, if we will not show up soon, someone will break down my door to check if we both are still alive.”  
“You mean if you are still alive”, I concur angrily.  
“Hey, Loki – that’s not true. Your brother does care of about you and…”  
“All right – just ruin this dream!” I can no longer hold my temper back and just wait for my fears to overtake this little hope. But nothing comes – beside of soft fingers stroking my hair back.

TONY:  
When I woke up, Loki was still in deep slumber. He looked more peaceful than I ever expected to see him.  
So I let time pass; just watching and holding my guest and – to be honest – making some plans how we can spend more than one night like this.

It is close to noon, when I finally can talk my guest out of bed. Isn’t that strange? Usually one has to talk someone IN bed… Well, he is kind of grumpy and keeps on talking about me, ruining his nice dream, but at least he’s getting dressed – using his magic again.  
I skip the shower as well, for I’d rather know if my other visitors left my house whole, or made many holes in it.  
“Are there any important news, Jarvis?” I ask, besides the obvious fact, he would have woken me, in that case.  
“No, sir. But you should enter the living room careful, just not to scare Bruce and Thor too much.”  
Swiftly Loki steps next to me and before I get the chance to say anything, Jarvis asks: “You’d like to see them?”

LOKI:  
Still wondering if this question really was addressed to me, I nod. Just seconds later I see the video of a surveillance camera on the screen in front of us. In the semi dark room my brother sits with closed eyes on the sofa, next to his “friend” who has sunken towards him.  
“Open the shutter Jarvis – but make it slow, “natural” ”, Tony decides grinning. “You know what I mean.”  
“Sure, sir, like it was programmed”, Jarvis answers in an amused tone.  
“Come, let’s meet the others. “  
Stark opens the door and stretches his hand out, towards me. I simply ignore it and pass through the door.

BRUCE:  
The warm sunlight wakes me.  
After my days of self-chosen-isolation, I got used quite well on waking up on many different places. Just for a moment, I consider if I’d been my other self again. But there’s a warm arm around my shoulder and my head rests against another body – so it can’t be, for no one would hug the green one…  
On opening my eyes I recognise Tonys living room and remember the mess of the night. Well, to be honest – only the start was like that. Later I enjoyed listening to Thors stories.  
I could listen to his voice for hours and forget anything else– what I probably did.

THOR:  
It feels so good when Bruce leans against me. I’m still half asleep when he moved away. So much I would have liked holding him back – but he’s so scared of turning to the big guy. We need to work on that!  
When he’s walking towards the window, I decide to “wake up” and no longer watch Bruce trough half closed eyes.  
“Morning”, I jaw. “I fear it’s already afternoon.” I add with a nod to the clock on the wall opposite me.  
An unsure smile lightens my friends face. “It’s surprising no one woke us. Tony appears to be a night worker. Why else should he program the shutter to open that late?”  
I nod, not much caring of his words, but listen to his voice. Strange enough, I feel an undefined knot in my belly when he speaks of Tony. Maybe Bruce rather had someone else here last night.  
As much as this thought hurts I cannot delete it.  
To get something different on my mind, I ask for my friend’s plans for the day.  
“I need to talk to Tony”, he tells me smiling, giving me a sting in my heart. “But after that; would you mind telling me another of your stories?!”  
Overwound and happy I just pull this fascinating man in a hug, telling him, I’d love to tell any story I can think of…  
I just hope there’s one left, I haven’t told him yet.

BRUCE:  
What am I doing here? Wasn’t yesterday close enough? Do I really have to risk it again, just now? Tony won’t be pleased to fix the whole flat just because the other one destroys it.  
But one of those adorable smiles of Thor is enough for letting me forget my fears and everything else.  
I nearly jump when the door opens and a grinning Tony steps in, followed by Loki, who seems to search something in his brothers face and finally starts grinning at me.  
Again I can’t stop myself from getting the feeling, he understands more than I.

LOKI:  
It is obvious Thor hasn’t spoken of this feelings yet. I don’t see why he keeps them back. What does he have to fear? Everyone seems to like him an as future King he can make his own rules. Besides, someone as his chosen Odin would probably accept.  
When Bruce walks over to Tony, I’m glad Thor still cannot kill with a glance, because the look he gives Stark would be deadly for sure!  
“Relax!” I whisper. “I’m quite sure Stark and your beloved are just buddies.”  
“BROTHER!” he turns slightly shocked. “How do you know?”  
I burst into laughter. Sometimes he’s just unbelievable. 

CAP:  
Another day begins and still nothing changes. It’s just another waking up another day at the Hospital. The beeping of the machines goes on and your eyes remain closed.  
After the fight all stayed at Tonys place, but I could not get a minute rest after Fury told us, this was a “mistake” and you’re not dead – just in coma. I would have punched him in the face, if Tony wouldn’t have been faster. So I just left – hurried here.  
Why no one stopped my entering or sent me away I cannot tell. I also do not much care. As long you don’t have to be alone, when you wake up. After all, I know how that feels like.  
“Good morning, Phil” I whisper softly, stroking your hand. This is all I dare to do, in constant hope you’ll answer me…  
Wait! Did your fingers just flex?  
“Phil?”  
After some moments, his finger move again – finally.

PHIL:  
Lokis surprised face, when I shoot is the last thing I remember – besides the great pain I’d rather not think of.  
Surprisingly I feel no pain now. How long have I been out?! The strange noise and the soft material under and over my body could mean Hospital. I should wake up – come on Phil, that’s not so difficult!  
A voice calls softly my name. It’s no one I’d expect there – but still I’ve heard this voice before. Just not that concerned.  
If I could only open my eyes – before he might leave…

TONY:  
The two day following were as quiet as possible.  
Loki and Thor seem to find a way back to the close bands, they had long ago.  
Bruce agreed to help me with the projects (improving the power source of the house and spying on SHIELD) which I do appreciate much.  
Of Natasha and Clint we all see little. After I told them of my training spaces downstairs, they spend most of the passing hours there. If this is what they think of some days of – well that’s their business. 

“Tony?” Loki enters smiling, followed by his brother. “It’s already past midnight. You should get some rest.”  
“Loki, I told you…” I don’t get any further.  
Loki stops me with a soft kiss on my lips and vipers: “Don’t stay up all the night working with Bruce – or Thor will be jealous AGAIN!”  
I fight the grin back, thinking how much Loki will be annoyed on listening Thors pointless sorrows.  
“As I was going to say: I told you I’ll be finish soon. Just give me five more minutes.”

BRUCE:  
It’s an obvious lie – at least to Loki and me. Tony completely loses track of time, once he’s at work. I’m only surprised he remembers eating now and then.  
But to be honest, on working with him and with this equipment I can understand. Only now, falling out of my concentration, I feel hungry and exhausted.

I glance at Thor, who looks form one to the other, waiting for something.  
Honestly I don’t know what to do with this man / this god. I can never build up a relationship – sure he must understand and see that. But being close to him gives me so much…  
Well, as long as we keep it to cuddling, we won’t wake the other one.

“Bruce?” I literally jump at Tonys call.  
“Didn’t know you’re a sleep-worker!” he adds grinning wide.  
“Sorry I was just…” I can hardly say; imagining my night with Thor – how would that sound?!  
“Just sleeping standing”, Loki takes over my line. “So off you go!”  
“But, but…”  
“Humans…” my former enemy sights, “I can see why you like them, brother; they’re even more complicated than you!”  
I give in. Besides I already lost track of the recipe of mixing the additive in the solvent. And Tony’s just grinning – he won’t mind. So I switch of the magnetic stirrer and close the bottles.  
I’m just about to touch Thors stretched out hand, when I realise the gloves I’m still wearing. Cursing I rip them off and throw them on the desk. I’ll anyway have to clean up tomorrow. At least Tony and Loki did not notice my silly action. They would be teasing me for ages. But a short glance makes obvious they’re absorbed by each other’s presence. 

TONY:  
I hardly notice Bruce and Thor leave. There’s just Loki, right in front of me; so close, his hand on my face, his arm around my waist…  
I can hear his voice, but the words are so distant and just won’t make any sense to me – but his smile does!

LOKI:  
When I ask Tony if he’d like to leave for his bedroom, I don’t get any respond.  
Hmm, if I’d known earlier how easy it is to take this man under “my spell”, things might have been different. But on the other hand; I don’t want him to follow my orders – I do wish to keep him just as he is.  
Maybe he’s not the only one bewitched. 

A soft, nearly shy touch on my lips brings me back, to what clams to be reality.  
Tonys fingers wander over my lips once again before he steps a little closer an kisses me.  
For a moment, there are “just” his warm lips on mine. But the moment I can’t hold back a sight, he takes advantages of me and over my mouth.  
I have to fasten my grip on him. Part out of the fear he might leave me, part of steadying my stand. 

TONY:  
Frist his respond is only hesitating. But when he fastens his grip he gets more passionate, pushes, half drags me, over to en empty table, where I find myself sitting on, him standing between my legs. Lokis hands explore my skin. I can’t even tell when he smuggled them under my clothes.  
I want this man, to be part of him, feel him as close as possible. Actually my desire for him is stronger than all I felt in a long time.

LOKI:  
I cannot stop myself – not anymore. He tastes too good; it feels too great when I run my finger over his skin and trough his hair. I love how his body slightly trembles, when I scratch his skin with my teeth.  
The moment Tony bites my neck, likes the blood pouring from the little wound, I can no longer hold myself back. Maybe he’s what I searched for. At least he’s all I want for tonight. I’ll be a little gentle – but I won’t bore you.

BRUCE:  
Thor had saved some of his Dinner for me, which he serves cold, for he does “not trust the wave of micro” Actually I’m surprised he even knows of its existence. So I just tell him, that cold tomato soup is a traditional Spanish dish and after all the coffee I dunk today this is perfect for me.  
While I eat the soup, bread and some ham, Thor talks of his day with Loki. Once again I get the impression there’s still a strong invisible band connecting the two brothers. For Thor this is definitely just brotherly love, but I wonder how Loki really feels and thinks of it. What I saw the last few days changed the way I see him.

THOR:  
After he finished his meal, we move on to his room. Clint and Natasha watch action movies in the living room but we are both too tired for joining them.  
Bruce kicks of his shoes, places his glasses on the bedside table and sits on the bed. I hesitate for a moment, but when he gives me a sweet smile, I decide to sit next to him and even dare to lay my arm around his shoulders. When he moves closer, laying his head against me, he becomes the only thing I care of.  
I really try to understand what he is telling me, for when it’s important to him, it’s important to me. But all I can think of is how warm he’s body feels against mine and how much I’d like to kiss these lips. I don’t desire him just for one night – I’d actually wish to spend the rest of my live time at his side.

BRUCE:  
I know I’m risking too much. But I can’t resist cuddling with this big man. After all he’s moving so patient, not pushing me at all, I can even relax.  
When we start discussing his family (he’s got some very strange nieces and nephews), I completely lose my fears and only move closer when he starts stoking my arm.

THOR:  
He’s sunken towards me and I do wonder if he’s already half asleep. I kiss him. His respond immediate and more passionate that I expected but I do answer it.

BRUCE:  
Laing on my back I feel Thors body on mine, his hands stroking my face. Can he possible love and desire me as much as I admire him?  
Lost in the deep hot kiss, holding on to Thor, I realise much too late, how fast my heart is racing. When I try to push my friend away he doesn’t loosen his grip.  
Panic raises and I feel how I start to turn.  
My last clear thought is the tiny hope the other one will not hurt the man who means so much to me.

THOR:  
When I feel his panic I know what’s coming.  
I love him so much, I could not stop myself, not let go of him, when I’d knew it would be better…  
While he turns I keep stroking and holding him, as good as possible and finally end up lying on Hulk who blinks irritated at me.  
“Would you like to cuddle a bit with me?” I ask the big guy wile I stroke through his hair.  
“Hulk likes that and likes you.”  
Big green arms embrace me gentle.  
I finally even fall asleep on my new favourite pillow.

BRUCE.  
It’s still fairly dark, when I wake up. Scared of the mess the other will have mad I hesitate before opening my eyes or even push the heavy thing of me. I just hope Stark Tower still stands…  
With a deep breath I finally face the facts – starting to push that wall-fragment (or whatever this is) off me – till it protests.  
Immediately I’m awake. The whole room looks perfectly fine, just the bead seems to be closer to the floor and Thor lays sleeping in me. I don’t understand. Why is there no mess at all? How could the man control the other one? Might this actually work out better then I even dreamed of?

THOR:  
My dearest is still asleep when I wake up. So I decide to surprise him with breakfast.  
Tony explained us on the first day how his machine of coffee works – or how he called it: “how his elixir of life is prepared…”  
I arrive with a tired Loki at the kitchen. We’re both not very talkative, so I start making coffee while he works on the toaster.  
Minutes later I pass him silently two cups of coffee, while he passes me a plate with toast and two tarts of pop. Why does he know I like them so much?  
“Stop starring! Go to your dearest before he starves or thinks you’ll regret the night!” my little brother hisses before leaving.  
I’m already at the door of Bruce’ room when I realise I saw a fresh bite-marks on Lokis neck.

TONY:  
I wake up in my own bed, naked and alone.  
I haven’t any clue how I came here. The last thing I do remember is Loki; all over me, driving me insane, letting me beg for more of him…  
No – this was just a dream – although a freaking hot one. Even its memory lets my body react. But Loki didn’t… he would not…  
The door flows open and Loki, dressed in my jeans and an old AC-DC shirt steps in, kicking the door shut.  
I blink, but my vision stays just with the change that it moves closer till he places the tray in his hands on the bedside table.  
“Morning” he purrs with a smile.

BRUCE:  
A soft kiss on my cheek and the smell of coffee change a wonderful dream into an even better reality. I wish I could always wake up like that.  
“Good morning”, vipers Thor bend over me.  
I follow my first impulse, stretch out my arms, wrap them around this fascinating man and kiss him.

THOR:  
The kiss is a pleasant surprise, but I do not let it last too long. My dearest has to eat and I’m hungry as well.  
While we eat he asks me of all the big guy did. When I tell him, we just cuddled he won’t believe me. I suddenly wonder if he minds my action or even is jealous of his other side. Beside I think that would be illogical, it is possible and I do have to know it. I love him too much for hurting him in any way.  
“Do you mind the cuddling?” I ask careful.  
“No”, Bruce smiles, “not a bit. I’m just so happy someone can handle the Hulk. I couldn’t believe it, when I woke up without the usual mess for once.”  
Not sure how to react, I kiss him, telling the big guy is not a problem to me. And he seems to like me.

LOKI:  
I hoped to return with coffee and toast before he wakes up, but it obviously didn’t work.  
Tony looks confused. Well he definitely was too far away with his mind yesterday, to realise much. When he finally fell asleep right there in the lab, I carried him over here.  
“I thought the bed is more comfortable.” When Tony nods understanding I continue: “I brought us breakfast.”  
“Sounds great – I’m starving.”  
Besides the smile I still see an uncertainty in Tonys actions, like he was holding something back.  
He doesn’t seem to mind when I sit closer to him in bed, while we hungrily eat.  
“Will you continue you’re work with Bruce today?” I ask, trying to bring some new toughs in his mind.  
“Don’t know”, he mutters between two sips of coffee. “He might prefer to have a day with Thor…  
“Listen Loki – last night I…”  
“It’s okay, dear. You don’t have to feel bound on me, it…”  
“But I want to!”  
I stop breathing. Did he really mean that?! Who besides my “dear brother” wold / could seriously accept my presence on long terms?

CULSON:  
Finally I wake up and can open my eyes. Thankfully it seems to be very early, so the light is still soft and my eyes get used to it fast.  
I try to move but my body is not in my control jet. Well then relax and wait. Waking up properly was already a big improvement.

When I glance around the room (moving my eyes does work), I realise a person sitting to my left. All I can see is a dark blue jumper and blond hair, for his head had sunken down to his chest and he’s too far away to see him properly.  
Could it really be HIM? No – this is no dream, why should he… But still he resembles him… OH, he’s waking up!

CAP:  
I must have fallen asleep again.  
Confused I stretch my stiff body before turning my head towards you and then I only can stair; at your wonderful blue eyes, at the simile in your face.  
“Phil! You’re awake!” I gasp and his smile widens.  
I blink again and again – but there’s no change. You’re eyes stay open, follow my movement.  
After fighting back my emotions the least days, the relive is overwarming.  
Phils smile faints a little and he’s trying to speak – but the words don’t make it out of his mouth. I see the flash of anger in his eyes and grab his hand.  
“It’s all right”, I whisper gently. “Just let yourself time. I’m sure you’ll be your old self soon…”  
And the smile is back.

PHIL:  
It’s HIM and he holds my hand! This is strange – good but strange!  
When I try to speak, for comforting “my” Captain, it won’t work. I’m quite annoyed. No movement, no speaking, what the hell can I do?!  
But Steve seems to guess my feelings and his words let me forget my anger.

He stays with me all day. Talking to me, explaining what I missed up to Furys lie and Tonys and his reaction on it. How much I’d love to have seen this punch!  
I fall asleep from time to time. But Cap’s always there when I wake up, right at my side. And when it starts to dawn, I can already move my finger. I don’t’ need much more for the moment. It’s a pleasure just to hold his hand.

BRUCE:  
Finally we made it into the living room. Tasha and Clint found Tonys videogames and just invited Thor and Loki for and a battle: The couple against the brothers – as I call it.  
“I let Jarvis record this – in case it’s needed against one of them” Tony jokes.  
Probably this is the best opportunity I’ll get.  
“Tony, the bed… Well my bed... I’m sorry but the other one was too heavy.”  
“That’s not possible! I calculated it all through! There are more than 100 pounds extra…” Stark protests; probably already recalculating in his head. But when his eyes wander over to our friends on the couch, he freezes for a Moment.  
When he speaks again his voice is full of new enthusiasm: “Of course! How could I leave this out? Stupid of me – so stupid! I completely forgot the T-factor!”  
“The what?” I ask, suddenly feeling completely on the wrong film.  
“The T-factor! No problem, mate. I’ll make you a new bed…” and off he was.

LOKI:  
Thor and I handle the consoles not too well, so we’re already loosing when Bruce comes closer.  
“Where’s Tony?” I ask.  
“I fear he went right to fix my bed – Hulk was too heavy for it…”  
When I give him a surprised glance, he adds: “Well he said something about a T-factor he forgot. I wonder what that’s supposed to mean. I never heard of it. But it’s supposed to be over 100 pounds.”  
Knowing Tony I exactly understand what he means. But I never knew my brother was a factor.  
“Well it’s definitely heavier”, I agree laughing. “Come, you can have my part of the revenge on this game.  
I pull him next to Thor and pass over the controller.  
My “probably future brother in law” is too surprised to fight back my actions.

I find Tony downstairs – absorbed in work. The looked door glass-door reminds me of the fact, that I’m still a prisoner and not free at all. Besides I’d probably stay here anyway.  
While I’m still deciding of trying out my magic on the lock or just leave, I hear a soft kicking sound and the door opens.  
“You’re welcome!” Jarvis comments in an amused voice.

TONY:  
The calculations have run through, the orders are set. I don’t actually have to build something I can buy, particularly when there’s someone “nice” upstairs.  
I just start a check on my iron-suite, when a hand on my shoulder let me jump.  
“Loki?!”  
“Jarvis let me in. Thor and I lost the game upstairs, but Bruce will do the revenge…”  
“You know this sounds strange.”  
He nods grinning.

***

PHIL:  
Finally I can answer MY Captain. Getting less often tired and I even can leave the bed.  
The doctors are surprised how fast I increase. But I just wish to take Steve by the hand and leave this place. Honestly I don’t think anyone likes to stay in hospital longer than necessary.

THOR:  
Things are going so well; I finally can talk freely to Loki again, Bruce now allows me to kiss and cuddle him, without his constant fears and none of our friends here has any objection – which isn’t that usual, according to Bruce.  
My Brother is happier than I’ve ever seen him. Just by being on Tonys side.  
The news we get from Phil let us hope he can leave hospital soon and so everything would be fine, if I hadn’t received this message form father, asking me with Loki to return.  
Why this – why now? He’s got the tesseract already. I don’t bother if I got to leave for a day or two – Bruce won’t forget me that fast (at least I hope it). But how can I destroy my brothers fragile luck?  
He’ll hate me for it. He won’t trust in Tony – I fear. And I can’t even tell for sure when or if he can come back…

LOKI:  
My “dear brother” stared acting strange yesterday and I think I know the reason.  
Well, I knew this won’t be forever, not for me, not the way MY live goes. But it is time to gather the facts.  
“How long have we left?” I ask Thor directly, when we’re once again alone.  
He’s taken aback: “What… why?”  
“Come on it is obvious! The way you choose your words to me so careful… It can only mean we’ve got to return to Asgard soon.”  
He stars at me, thinking of what to respond.  
“I’m sorry brother. I did not choose…”  
“I know that. You’d never leave the one you adore so much, if you’d see another way.”  
Thor turns slightly red, which is something new to me. So he definitely loves him – I need to have a word with Bruce!  
“Just tell me how long – please. I promise not to make you any trouble. Well, I’ll try.”  
A weak smile appears on Thors face.  
“Eight days…” he finally answers sadly.

THOR:  
My brother only sighs. I can see many more feeling crossing his mind, but he fights them back.  
“I’m sorry!” I whisper defeated and earn a weak simile.  
“I know you wouldn’t leave Bruce… Or are you taking him with you?”  
“NO! No, I can’t.”  
How on could I? He’s not ready yet do decide completely for me. He won’t even feel strong enough for the pressure.  
“Don’t worry.” Loki suddenly stands close to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “He’ll understand and wait.”  
Oh Loki you’re still trying to lift my spirit…

PHIL:  
I hate it. What good is it just to lay in bed, waiting for the hours to pass?  
Cap’s company is the only thing keeping me from going mad or just limp off. His stories, his news of all the other avengers or juts his presence makes it bearable. But I do hate hospitals and I wish only to return to headquarters or anywhere else. I even beg the doctors to let me out.  
“You need a medicine care. I only will sing the papers if you can guaranty me, having a doctor near and…”  
“We’ve got two!” Steve stops lecture of the assistant doctor.  
We both stare at him.  
“Doctor Bruce Banner and Doctor Tony Stark. They’re both in in Stark tower, where I’ll bring him. I’m quite sure, they’ll both happy to assist and can handle ONE patient.”  
Let’s hope they don’t start experimenting on me – with Stark one never can be sure. But at least I’ll get out here, if I read the assistant Doctors face correct.

TONY:  
I’m just crossing the hall to bring me and my cookies to the living room, when the door opens and Phil Coulson steps in, followed by Steve.  
“Hi Tony”, Cap starts with a wide simile, while he steps forward and places an arm around Phils middle to steady his stand. “They finally decided to let him out the hospital.”  
“I can see that…” I mutter. “I just wonder… JARVIS!”  
“Yes sir?”  
“Didn’t I order to let no one in or out expect the team?”  
“You did, sir. But I don’t think you’ll miss these annoying former-SHIELD-agents who left with Mr Fury. Also Steve Rogers IS part of the team and, well Agent Coulson is half. Besides I didn’t like to let him stand in the rain…”  
I sight deep. Sometimes I really wonder who of us it the boss here.  
“Welcome, both of you! Cookie?”

PHIL:  
“You should rest a little”, Cap decides. “Sure the journey must have exhausted you.”  
“If I just get send to another bed, I could have stayed in hospital.”  
“There’s a big couch in the living room”, Tony points out before our discussion gets on. “Probably the others are there as well. They’ll be happy to see you.”  
That sounds much better. So we follow him. I allow Steves arm to stay where he puts it for my comfort. Besides I don’t actually need it, I do like it. 

Before I see anyone I can hear them. But only on entering the room, I see the reason for the callings.  
Thor, Bruce, Clint and Tasha sit on the floor, in front of a bit TV, obviously playing a video game while Loki sits on the couch, watching and commenting them.  
“Down, to the left!” Loki calls out. “You’ve got to… no, green button, Thor! Press it twice!”  
“Don’t help them”, Natasha protests half-hearted. “That’s unfair!”  
“Hey, I’m the evil one here! I don’t need to be fair!” he returns giggling, while Thor obviously made another point.  
This is an odd situation. Never would I have expected to see one of them so relaxed. And by Tonys reaction, I assume this is normal.

When Loki turns his face towards me, the happiness vanishes immediately. But there’s no anger I see in his eyes, just surprise and… concern?  
“Loki, why didn’t you warn me?” Bruce protests.  
“That might be my fault”, I answer when none of the god comes.  
Now all stare at me.  
“Son of Coul!”  
In one moment all about the PC-game is forgotten and the five Avengers jump up to surround me, and Natasha even hugs me (a bit too tight).  
Just Loki seems to have vanished to thin air.

TONY:  
After telling Cap which rooms are still free for him and HIS agent (if the even need more than one), I follow my urge to check on Loki.  
The surprise on having Coulson here wasn’t the most pleasant for him. I would have spoken him first, if I’d known of his presence in the living room. We all tried to kill Loki and he tried to kill all of us. But only Phil got close.  
Bruce – or to be precise Hulk, only managed to get Lokis deep respect with his attack. And the fact of having him as a potential brother in law gives it another good influence.  
“Loki… Are you alight? I’m sorry, I…”  
“How did you know I’m in your room?” Loki stops my concerned rush of words, but he keeps looking out the window, what makes it impossible for me to see his expression.  
“Lucky guess, I’d say. Next I would have checked the lab.”  
Carefully I step closer to him and finally place a hand on his shoulder.

LOKI:  
He knows where I flee, feels when I desperately need company… What is it with this man? Why does he understand me like no one ever before? He’s even better than Thor in guessing.  
I lean back, just knowing He’s there and will hold me, protect me – or at least try it.  
The soft kiss he places on my cheek and my neck speak of deep love. Not “just” passion and desire. I know he feels them too. But this is love in a new way; a love that sets my need for his and does not as for anything in return.  
This incredible man does know I’m in his hand, feels for sure, how much I need him, but he does not use my weakness against me.  
“Would you like to tell me, what’s bothering you? It wasn’t just Coulsons return.”  
I sigh: “Not now, love. Can we… could we just… stay like this? Just a little bit longer?”  
“Of course. But we could also lie down for some cuddling.”

TONY:  
I hope he doesn’t get my suggestion the wrong way. But I think he could relax better in bed and may even catch up some sleep.  
He nods after a moment. So I gently pull him over to the bed.  
“Don’t tell anyone”, he whispers and in the next moment our cloths change in our pyjamas – green satin for him, red trousers for me.  
I look at him in surprise.  
“It’s all I can manage right now…” he explains and I see it did use a lot of his strength.  
“No – I mean this is great. I just wonder why I didn’t get a shirt.”  
“I need to FEEL you…”

LOKI:  
Laying on him, I keep running my fingers on his are skin, feeling his arms close around me, I feel save, start to relax and finally fall asleep.  
I wake up as relaxed as if I was still in my dream. Tony still holds me; besides he’s in deep slumber.  
When I kiss him gently, he smiles dreamy and whispers my name.  
How much I’m going to miss him! I just hope by obeying the orders (for now) Thor and I can come back here, at least a while.  
“I love you Tony.”

Fury:  
Returning to Stark Tower appears to be more difficult as I expected. Even to me it is new to have a discussion with a computer program. I have to ask Stark to run a better virus scan or program more precise. This JARVIS-program needs 10 minutes until it finds me on the list of people who are allowed to enter.  
But I need to have a word with my agents and do further plans on the prisoner.

JARVIS:  
I warn everyone before letting the man, who still thinks, he’s the boss of the team, out of the pouring rain and into the hall.  
He’s definitely not happy of it, but for someone who still believes I am just a security program, this is just fine.  
“Where are my agents?” Fury asks.  
I’m not sure if it is a rhetoric question but I anyhow choose not to answer.  
“Oh, I forgot, it only answers to Stark”, he finally mutters and walks of.  
If he knew…

PHIL:  
After Jarvis’ warning I fall into another doze on the couch. I’m still not my old self, but I’m getting closer every day.  
A discussion of Cap and Fury brings me back to the here and now. My boss seems not that happy, I left hospital early. But I’m also not that happy with the lies he told. And this I will tell him for sure.

TONY:  
“Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to gather tem?! Besides the costs…”  
Oh! I never heard Phil angry like that; sounds like he has a new number one enemy in his live.  
Only when I get closer I see the vintage collector cards in Phils hand. The precise one Fury dipped in blood to get the Avengers together.  
For the sake of Phils health I decide to stop this “discussion” before he over exhausts or knocks Fury down.  
“Coulson” I call gently.  
“WHAT?”  
“As one of your doctors I have to ask you to punch Fury later and come with me.”  
All three stare at me – Cap in disbelieve Fury with some anger and Phil in curiosity.  
At last my patient follows me to the chamber where I keep lots of my unused stuff.  
“If you tell this one soul, I will have to kill you!” I threaten. But Phil just nods grinning.  
Doesn’t look like he’s scared… Well, I have to risk it.  
“I took me a moment to realise why this cards look so familiar. My father gave them to me, when I was little – so take good care of them and don’t wait too long for letting them sing by your Cap.”  
The agent stars at me, the cards in my hands and back at my face. For a moment he really is speechless.  
“Are you sure? They’re worth a fortune!”  
“We’ll I might have to sell one of my houses and thee cars, when it’s no longer in my possession…” I sigh in a dramatic way. “Come let’s go back, or Steve will think I kept you.”  
The agent nods – finally – and whispers: “Thank you so much.”

Fury and Steve are still where we left them and still discussing.  
“Phil needs rest now”, I command in my most serious voice, “and you take care he lies down, Steve.”  
Seems like this tone works on Cap – or is he just eager to get Phil in bed? Anyway, they do leave, ignoring Furys deadly look.  
“Stark! What...”  
“Bruce and I are Coulsons doctors for now”, I explain. “Did no one pass you this information for once?” I wish I could keep the sarcasm better out of my voice. “And before you ask; Yes we BOTH know enough of medicine!”  
“I read your files, I know. But I’d rather know if our prisoner is still here.”  
From one mess I go to the next. At least Phil is out of it, but Loki won’t be so glad on this “check”.  
“I’m here – bored but here!”

LOKI:  
Tony turns on the first word I speak.  
“Loki dear, I thought…”  
“As I sad, I was BORED!” I stop him in a sharp voice before more impropriate words slip out.  
I will leave soon, but the trouble he gets because of me, will stay. And I fear the director is in a very bad mood.  
“He cannot stay here forever”, Fury points out. “Actually it has been too long already.”  
“Oh, you’d prefer a glass box, like the one on the flying fortress that worked out so well!”  
“Stark – this is not the time…”  
A loud thunder crash stops Fury, probably just in time.  
“I’m sorry to disturb – but might I have a word with you, director?”

THOR:  
Seems I just append in time. My brother is definitely reefed not to set on his plan to separate those two.  
What I don’t see is, why they didn’t tell the council and father demands Lokis return. So I will explain – but in a more relaxed way.

LOKI:  
There are only three days left. Three single short days. I already asked Thor if the date is set fix – but he only nodded with a sad expression, explaining Fury agreed to accept the council’s decision on me.  
I’ve got to face it. There will be no time with Tony after that.  
Honestly I’d rather stand the next decades behind look and bars here. So I might see Tony even if it was only once a year.  
“I’ve got to tell him!”  
“Whom have you got to tell what?” Tony asks while wrapping his arms around my middle.  
Leaning my head at his shoulder I finally find the courage to speak the unpleasant facts.  
“I’ll have to accompany Thor to Asgard.”  
“That I do know, my sweet Loki. Can you tell me when?” Tonys voice stays calm even a bit amused, when I just freeze.  
“Did Thor tell you – or Bruce?”  
“No – just your actions did. Fist your brother was even more strange than usual and two days later you became extremely cuddly. I would be a complete idiot if I could not guess this. I just decided to wait till; you’re ready to talk of it. Besides, I rather cuddle than argue… So how long is it?”  
“Three day…”  
Tony nods. It’s easy to see how much he’d hoped for a longer time.  
“I’ll wait for you!”  
No, no – he did not just say that!

TONY:  
His eyes go blank for a moment, before tears come to his eyes but he blinks them away.  
“Don’t be ridicules! I don’t know when I’ll be able to return. So find yourself a nice partner and forge me!”

LOKI:  
“No Loki”, his voice is still so soft and speaks of love. “I don’t want anyone else. I love you and I’ll wait for you.”  
I’ve got trouble to keep my emotions hidden.  
“But Tony, it may pass a century or even two before I can leave Asgard…”  
“I’ll think of something.”

TONY:  
My dearest is speechless and no longer able to hold his straight face up. He just closes his arms tight around me.  
I can’t say how long we stood like this, holding each other tight and hoping for a better destiny.

THOR:  
The time passes – the hours just flee to fast. Since Tony and Bruce know the date of Lokis and my leave, all of the team here got more quiet and sadder.  
At least Loki and the Son of Coul talked of their fight. Now there on the same side, both just decided to let the past settle. They both wounded the other – so one can call it equal  
I’m glad this is no longer on their minds After all, time is running out.

LOKI:  
Tony did not sleep the last three nights. He doesn’t want to miss a single moment he’d could have spent with me and if it’s just watching me sleep. I can see how exhausted he is, how much he would need to rest. But he will not give in. Knowing he probably will find it even more difficult to relax when I’m gone; I use my magic to give him some rest. After all it is the last night I can hold him, kiss him and protect him.  
The fear of what has to come won’t give me a rest…  
When the first light of the morning sun shines through the window, I start waking my love with kisses.  
“Hmm… Sorry, I must have dosed off”, my sleepy Tony mutters. “Was I long out?”  
“No”, I lie, “not really.”  
We cuddle for some time, both trying to ignore the fact that our time is running out until the gentle knock at the door let us jump.  
“Brother, are you awake?” Thor sounds as sad as Tony looks and I feel.  
“I’ll be with you in then minutes!” I call back, hoping the tremble in my voice isn’t that obvious.  
Tony hugs me tighter, as ever before and for a moment I fear he might start to cry, but he only smiles.  
“Don’t forget me too fast”, he commands. “I’ll be waiting.”  
I dress using my magic, grab one of Tonys worn shirt, hug him one last time, before running out the door. I cannot let this moment postpone any longer or won’t have the courage to leave at all.  
“I didn’t expect you to leave that early”, I tell my ‘brother’ in a strange voice that doesn’t sound like mine.  
“I had to”, Thors voice is weaker than I ever remembered hearing it. “Bruce is still asleep and… and…” He can’t speak any further, but he doesn’t have to – I know, I understand.  
“Let’s go big bro!”

THOR:  
We have to leave without another goodbye to anyone.  
I left my love a message at Bruces room, telling him again, how much I love and going to miss him. He will be angry at first. But I hope he does understand.

LOKI:  
I’m back to Asgard, back at a place I once called home, but wonder if it ever was this.  
“My sons!” Frigga welcomes us. “I’m happy to have you back.”  
I’m too surprised of her words to react, when she hugs me thigh.  
“Moth… I mean, Frigga, I…”  
“Hush Loki, I’m your mother – always have been and always will be. Of course I ‘m not agreeing with some of the thing you’ve said and done. But a mother’s love is strong.”  
I expected many things. But THIS welcome wasn’t even close to anything on my list.

THOR:  
Father doesn’t even look at his younger son. As warm as the welcomes of our mother has been, as cold is the one of father. Even for me he just has a short glance. That does not look good – not at all.  
I must have shown some of my sorrows, for Loki steps closer, whispering: “Don’t worry, it will be fine.”  
If I only could believe it.

The council of warriors begins just two hours later. I’ve been asked to stay as whiteness, but I would not have left anyway. I’m concerned of what they are going to tell my brother.

I don’t understand! Why do they act as if Loki was a monster? Yes, he has done wrong – we all know that. He did try to take over the world – not more or less. But what they do accuse him for, is far from any facts.  
And even more important: why does he not defend himself?! Why does Loki just listen to all – silent and without showing any emotion?  
I’m about to ignore the rules and take the word, when father calls me to step forward.  
“Is it right you helped the prisoner to escape and try to make his planes work?”  
“WHAT?” more I can’t manage.  
Why does the council of warriors assume this?  
“So it is true!”  
“No – it isn’t! I tried to stop Loki and…”  
“You were there, wen Loki flew the human prison. And you told him: ‘We can do this together!’ “

LOKI:  
I never expected they’d accuse Odins dear son for anything, even if he would have done something evil.  
“I tried to stop my brother from escaping and doing more harm”, he explains the facts.  
“We do not believe you”, the simple answer is. ”You always have been the stronger.”  
If they knew…  
“But Loki used a trick and later…” Thor bites his lips for a second. “…he used a moment in which my focus was not at him.”  
You should tell them I wounded you – there on the balcony of Stark Tower, should speak of how you tried to protect the citizen…  
“Do you have any explanation, why you could not stop the prisoner?” they ask when no further explanations come.  
When Thor just shakes his head, I can no longer witness this.  
“He and the Avengers DID stop me!” I point out. “Or why do you think I’m here? If no one stepped in, I’d be running the world by now!”  
It’s only then when I realise how unimportant this has become to me. I’d rather be just in Tonys arms as a king who still has to answer to…  
NO! I must not think of that. This part of my live belongs just to nightmares – for now.  
“We have decided. Loki and Odins-son Thor are both guilty!”  
“What?” I can’t stop myself from calling out loud.  
“You’ll both be punished for your betrayal and will…”  
“Now hold on, Thor did…”  
“YOU WILL BE SILENCE!”

THOR:  
Father is completely lost in his range. I never saw him like that. Not only has he shouted at Loki, his planed punishments are unspeakable.  
But when he orders the guard to get me and Loki is suddenly in front of me, holding Mjölnir (he even was able to call) and threatens everyone who comes to close.  
“Now you will listen to me!” he demands  
“How? Why can YOU hold it?” Father asks starring.  
“It is actually not that difficult, when you’re trying to protect someone and do not act only for your own interest.” Loki stakes the facts. “Do you wish to give it a try, when I throw it at you or will you all finally LISTEN?”  
To my huge relive he decides for the latter.  
Loki speak is increasable. He was always good with word – but this…  
He states the fact like, they did not care of what happens to the earth before and now, all of a sudden it so important, precious – it simply doesn’t make sense at all.  
I’m just not sure if Loki can change anything for me and I don’t see why he doesn’t even TRY to defend himself.  
“The council of war will take a break. The decisions will be announced tomorrow at dusk! The prisoners will stay at…”  
“…at my house!”  
Loki and I turn. Neither of us had realised when mother had entered the room until she spoke.  
Father gives his wife a deadly look but like most time she’s not really impressed.  
“You’ll anyway stay with the council of war all night”, she points out. “I haven’t seen my sons in a long time and I don’t accept anything else. You can post as many gourds as you like around our house but we are staying there!”  
Honestly – I just wonder if mother in secret is the real leader of this council, for they actually give in!

LOKI:  
“Thank you, brother” Thor whispers while taking Mjölnir carefully out of my hand.  
I’m suddenly very tired and the fact I can return to a place I used to know so well makes me able to relax. I’m thankful to Frigga – I mean mother – for this.

Back in my old room I’m thinking of the past, for the future holds nothing I’d like to think of.  
“Brother! Thank you for all you’ve done for me today.” I turn to look at Thor. “But why did you not defend yourself?”  
“I do not belong here – never did. I’m not of them!” Turning to my ugly frost-giant-appearance I continue: “Look at me – really look at that!”  
“I am looking. But I still only see my stubborn little brother. You just look a little blue – I mean sad!”  
Between laughter and tears I just stand there unable to move – this is so typical Thor. But then thoughts of Tony cross my mind – the way he might react seeing me like this – if I’m ever going to see him again…  
My expression must have shown my thoughts, then Thor hugs me.  
“Don’t be sad, brother. We’ll manage this and find a way, you’ll see him again” he whispers.  
The first time in ages, all my walls break down and I show my brother my feelings. I can’t hold back the tears anymore.

THOR:  
“Boys, come down for din… What’s the matter Loki, dear?” Mother steppes closer, patting my brothers back.  
“He just misses his partner”, I explain.  
“Really, you found someone?! Tell me.” Mother’s sounding very excited.  
As Loki still keeps silent – but at least he’d stopped sobbing – I explain: “He’s a very clever human and…”  
“You better tell mother of YOUR boyfriend!” Loki suddenly stops me, freeing himself from my arms.  
My cheeks turn red, thinking of Bruce and looking at our – now grinning – mother doesn’t help.  
“Do you’re partners know each other?” she asks.  
“Yes – they’re so close friends they even manage to make Thor jealous, when the work together.”  
I give my brother a cold glance, what doesn’t impress him at all, just as I expected.  
“Come; let’s discuss more of your partners over dinner. You must be hungry.” Mother decides.  
After a whole day without food I’m close to starve and what’s awaiting us on the dining table looks just so delicious I’d love to eat it all.

LOKI:  
Sitting on this familiar table, watching Thor who overloads his plate once again, gives me such a strange feeling.  
I’m not really hungry. Too much I have to think of, plan for the following day.  
“Brother, try this!”  
Suddenly there’s a meat skewer on my plate.  
“Don’t stare at it Loki. It used to be your favourite!” Mother smiles at me.  
Actually most of the things on the table are dishes I used to like very much, when I lived here.  
I decide to try at least some of all. It will give me another nice memory and seems to make mother and Thor happy.

I cannot sleep – well at least not longer than one hour, before awaking in panic of another nightmare. I miss Tony, his strong arms holding and comforting me, his kisses who let me forget all the bad things, even the glow of his arc reactor what told me, everything was right and in place.  
After waking up the fourth time, I give up, leave my room and stumble in the dark towards the kitchen – which is not as dark as I expected.  
“Thor?!”  
“Hello, little brother. Are you sleepless as well?” He smiles sadly at me.  
Instead of an answer – for I see no reason on commenting the obvious – I counter: “Are you unable to sleep without your beloved?”  
The deep sight he gives is answer enough.  
We sit together in the living room and talk about the past, our partners back on earth, anything but the council of war and the day to come.

FRIGGA:  
“Open up wife! Where are the prisoners?” Odins loud voice echoes in the hall. “If they flow, I warn you, there will be…”  
“Oh shut up. They came here freely, knowing this would not be easy. So why would the run of now? They are no coward!”  
My husband gasps and for a moment he looks as if he plans to argue further but he stays silent.  
Knowing my sons are not in their rooms, I check the kitchen before I step in the living room. There they are, still in nightdresses sitting on the couch but sunken against each other and in deep sleep. It reminds me so much of the time when they were little, refusing to go to bet or not wanting to be separated from each other; I cannot resist waking them with so kiss on the forehead.  
When they both blink sleepy I wish even more I could do something to take the whole business of the council of war from them and have my boys (and their beloved ones) just as my visitors for a big feast.

THOR:  
My brother acts strange and seems very nervous since mother woke us up. First I thought he’s just embarrassed others saw him like that, but there’s another reason.  
When we enter the council’s chamber, Loki asks for a chance to step up. His explanations finally fill the gap between his “lave” and the reappearance on earth.  
It breaks my heart to hear, he’d actually wished to die, when he let go and fell into darkness. Beside I guessed this all the time; it hurts so much to actually hear it spoken out in his voice. And the way his story goes on isn’t better at all.  
No wonder his eyes suddenly were blue, his skin even paler and his magic gone – he was (and still partly is) under a spell himself.  
When he arrived in the other world they saved him, but took his weakness as advantage. So my brother should have been sent to destroy the earth. Only his negotiations changed the plans and in the end he was going to take the earth over, changing it into their base.

LOKI:  
I don’t expect them to believe me one single word. But I have to tell this single time, when I’m still not sure if I’m really free of their influence, if I can become my old self again particularly without my Tony here at my side.

THOR:  
“Loki of Asgard” …oh, it can’t be that bad, what they’ve decided now. He’s called “of Asgard” again… “We’ve decided to send you to exile on the next two years”’, father announces. “Thor, my son, you will accompany him. For I hold you responsible on not stopping Loki sooner. Now this is your chance to make me proud again. You will keep the both of you away from trouble.”  
I look to my brother – just two years AND we can face them together – this is much better as I hoped. But Loki seems not relived at all.  
“My I ask, when I’m allowed to return on earth?” he asks silently.  
“Tomorrow – when your exile begins.”  
I can’t believe fathers words, nether Loki, judging his expression.  
“We can go home?” The words slip out before I can stop myself.  
I get a hard look from father before I hear mother laughing. “I told you – love makes a home.”  
So she did have her hand in the decision of the council of war.

FRIGGA:  
As soon all of this is over and the council of war dismisses us, I hurry over to hug Loki. But I’m not the only one having this idea.  
Thor hugs his brother tight, mothering: “Brother, we can go back tomorrow, see our beloved ones again – isn’t that fantastic?!”  
When thy realise I’m just a few steps away, the stretch out there hands pulling me into the hug.  
“Thank you”, whispers my younger son, “thank you so much, mother.”

It wasn’t easy to convince my husband to join me and our sons for dinner. Bu I do insist on one family dinner before Thor and Loki have to leave.  
“And I don’t want any fighting tonight – understood?” I point out. To my surprise Thor and Loki answer at once, mentioning they hadn’t planned to.  
“Oh my dear sons, I did not mean you on that.”  
My husband gives me a cold glance but behaves.  
“Tell me Thor, the person you fond on earth, is it a nice girl? Maybe a princess?” he asks happily but Loki bust out into laughter.  
“I’ll by him a pink dress!”

LOKI:  
The picture of Bruce in pink dress, with one of these girly crowns in silver and glitter is just too much.  
Surprisingly I don’t get a punch of Thor who starts to explain how and why he came to like Bruce.  
Odin shows not as much interest as my brother had hoped, so I throw my addition in: “He’s the one who knocked me out!”  
“Wait – he is that strong?!” Odins eyes grow big.  
“Yes in one form, in his other he’s very clever and in both brave and loyal.” I keep my voice in a bored tone, knowing how much “father” will like these facts and the chances he will believe me increasing by this tone.  
I earn a thankful smile of Thor, who now happily talks on.

THOR:  
Brother, I could hug you for this – in fact, I will do this later.  
Father listens to me and he really seems eager to meet Bruce one day – my Bruce. I also mention Tony and his best characteristics. Maybe, I keep hoping for it, father and Loki can become father and son again.

BRUCE:  
“Bruce? Why is it called sodium chloride? I mean why always “chloride”? Why does come the sodium first?”  
I sight – again. “Tony you’re drunk – and besides you know as well as I how and why the elements are ordered!”  
“But does no one care how the chlorine feels? Maybe id would like to bee first in the name – like chlor sodine. Doesn’t dat sound nice? Letzss drink on that!”  
“I think you had enough, Tony.” Carefully I take the glass out of his hand. “You’d better go to bed.”  
I’m glad he’s not resisting this time and trotting of to his bedroom. Since Loki had to leave he’s a mess. And honestly, I can understand, for I AND the other me are missing Thor painfully.

THOR:  
It’s already late when brother and I arrived at our old rooms.  
When I hug and thank him warmly, he looked condensed.  
“What do you thank me for?”  
“For speaking so good of my Bruce, for catching fathers attentions better than I could have, my dear little brother.”  
He finally grins: “I’m glad it worked.”

Unable to sleep the hours just don’t seem to pass at all.  
When mother knocks and calls for me, long before sunrise I jump out of bed and run to the door.  
“The council of war set the date, but not the time. And the day did change two hours ago. I got the officials ready. Loki and you may leave if you like”, she explains.  
“I’ll get Loki!”  
“You better get dressed! I will get your brother.”

I’m just grabbing my helmet and Mjölnir, when a nervous Loki enters.  
“Are you really okay on leaving so soon?” he asks.  
“Sure, I just hope Tony will let us in, brother.”  
“Jarvis will, don’t worry.”

LOKI:  
Mother is a bit sad when she hugs us to say goodbye so soon, so I invite her to visit us on Stark Tower.  
I hope Tony won’t mind, because she accepts immediately.

Back on Earth we arrive in the early morning. Thor is nervous. Does he think Bruce already forgot him? He’s not that sort of man.  
I pull my brother to the front door of Stark Tower – not wanting to waste a minute I could spend with Tony.  
“Jarvis, can we go in?” I whisper, not wishing to hear the “access denied” on just trying opening the door.  
“Are you serious?” Jarvis’ amused voice answers while the door opens. “Welcome home!”

THOR:  
Loki is definitely relived, being finally inside.  
“Go to your dearest, brother!” I advise, after he gave me an uncertain glance.  
With a “tanks and good night” he disappears in the darkness of the corridor.

LOKI:  
I don’t plan to risk my “exile” for something worse on the first night. But when Thor makes clear he doesn’t mind, I can’t wait a second longer.

On entering Tonys room I can smell the alcohol and sense my beloved lying on his back, fast asleep.  
Silently I undress while moving closer, only wearing my pants on reaching the bed. Tony hasn’t woken up, but when I lean over him and strake his cheek, he whispers my name.  
Smiling I climb into bed, under the blanket and pull my love into my arms. His eyes flicker open.  
“Loki? Is that really you?” he mutters, moving his body closer to mine.  
“Yes my love”, I kiss him gently.  
“I love you”, he sighs, already drifting back to sleep.  
Back, where I belong I feel the exhaustion of the last few days catching up. But having Tony here with me, sleep should not be a big problem.

THOR:  
Left alone I wonder if Bruce still is here and if he has found a now love already, if he forgot me and…  
“He still has the same room!”  
The voice let me jump.  
“Tony?”  
“No”, the voice laughs. “Tony is cuddling your brother. This is Jarvis. And Bruce has still the same room – just a new bed – in case you’d interested in those facts…”  
“Thank you!” I call back over my shoulder while running to my lover.

Arriving at Bruces door I hesitate one moment before pushing it open.  
“Tony, I told yo…” he stares in an annoyed tone but breaks of in the middle of the word.

BRUCE:  
This isn’t Tony! But could it really be?  
“Thor?”  
“Yes… I’m sorry I woke you. Loki and I just returned and I…” he sighs “…I missed you so much.”  
I keep wondering if this is just a dream or reality. But actually I don’t care.  
“Close the door and come here.”  
Even in the darkness I can see his smile. And after what seem to be ages, he arrives at the bed and bends down to kiss me.  
I respond hungrily – placing my hand on his neck, to pull him down to me, till he finally loses his balance and falls on me. I hold him tight with one arm, while I use the free hand to pull him off his cloth.  
My love seems surprised but definitely not minding any of it.  
Our kiss gets more and more intense until we have to break it for getting some air.  
“I love you…” Thor whispers, looking deep in my eyes.  
I cannot respond, for my heart is full of love and luck. Only when he kisses me again, my hands wonder over his body, trying to get rid of the rest of clothing there is between us.

His hot skin on mine feels so much greater than I ever expected. I want – I need to feel more. My heart is racing and my desire pushes me on.  
I realise, this is much further I ever went, since the Hulk, but this time I cannot stop and the gentle bite my lover places on my shoulder deletes any thought not containing him.  
I just need him – to feel, taste, hold and love him.

THOR:  
He rolls us over, the moment we are both naked, bringing me to lay under him.  
He’s more pushing as ever before and for once he does not grow scared or even back off, as soon we are naked. This time it gets all much faster and more intense. I let him lead, take me and myself fall completely.  
This is new to me – but so unbelievable good.

BRUCE:  
When I return to presence I’m not really sure if this is reality. I feel Thors arms holding me tight, the soft kisses he places on me forehead.  
I didn’t turn?! Is this possible and why doesn’t he mind me taking over?  
“I love you”, he whispers.  
“Love you too”, I speak in a hoarse voice. “But aren’t you… disappointed?”  
“Why should I be, my beloved one? This was wonderful and you stayed the way you prefer the whole time…” Thor convinces me.  
Maybe, on having him, my live won’t be that complicated. After all – never before I could go further than kissing without the other on interfering. The fact I could now completely loos myself seems like a dream.

LOKI:  
Time goes on as peaceful as hardly ever in my live.  
My (probably-future-) brother-in-law loves kissing Thor at every possible and impossible minute. But I can understand. After all he has a lot to catch up on love – like myself in fact. And he was so happy when he explained his other self won’t take over that fast anymore.  
I hadn’t expected the little magic trick I made at my and my brothers returning night would change so much. But obviously it gave Bruce just the confidence in his strength he needed; because now, he doesn’t need the magic anymore.  
If just Thor wouldn’t feel the urge of telling me so many details…

“Loki, have you seen Thor?” Bruce smiles at me, as if I really was just his friend, not a good in exile for his doings.  
“No, haven’t seen him all day. So much for his job: keeping an eye on me.”  
“Be honest, you’re glad he doesn’t take it too serious.”  
I grin. He is right and most of the time I anyway spend with Tony.  
“O, what are you up to – future-brother-in-law?”  
Bruce blushes, as always when I call him that – which is quite often.  
“I don’t know. Tony is doing his job at Stark Industries, Clint and Tasha are on a field trip and Phil has a check-up at the hospital, where Steve accompanies him. Means, we are the only one here.”  
“Scared?” I hiss.  
“Yes, of course! You could eat all the sweets in the house and leave me none!”  
We both burst into laughter and start searching for pudding ingredients. But just when we have everything ready to start, Jarvis tells us a visitor arrived.  
“Hope you don’t mean Fury on that!” I just dislike him so much.  
“No”, Jarvis answers. “Him I have to let in – sooner or later (I prefer later). But this woman I have not seen before. You can have a look at her, Loki.”  
Somehow Jarvis decided to give me the commando, whenever he’s unsure and Tony out or not a position for clear answers.  
So I look at the screen and freeze for a second.  
“Mother!”  
Why is she here? Well she can tell me soon. I’m just happy to see her.  
“Come on”, I grab Bruce by the hand, pulling him after me, “you’ve got to meet her!”  
“I guess this means I can let her in.”

FRIGGA:  
I know, I should have waited for a proper invitation, or at least sent a message first. But after all the weeks I missed my sons even more.  
I’m just glad they have described enough of the way and the buildings to make it easy for me to find my way.  
Nervous I nock at the door. A friendly voice asks me to wait a moment and when the door finally opens he welcomes me to Stark Tower.  
I enter the hall and look around this strange place, when Loki comes running towards me. The man whose hand lies in my sons doesn’t resemble my expectations of “Tony”.

BRUCE:  
I’m nervous. If Loki hadn’t pulled me here, I’d probably gone in the opposite direction. But he keeps holding my hand in his grip, even while he gives his mother a tight hug.  
“So, you must be Tony”, ha lady turns smiling towards me.  
“No, mother”, Loki explains amused. “Tony is out at the moment. This is Bruce – Thors partner.”  
I expect the mother of Thor and Loki to be disappointed. I don’t think I fit her image of “perfect partner for a good”, but her smile even widens.  
“OH I heard so much of you. It is a great honour to meet you!”  
What the hell have Loki and Thor told her? I’m hardly able to welcome her.  
“I just didn’t know you and Loki are so close as well.” Her eyes wonder to our hands and Loki finally let go.  
“We were just about making pudding, would you like to try some? It’s delicious!”  
Frigga is very interested, so we return together to the kitchen and start on making our pudding.  
I’m surprised how little the atmosphere has changes with one person more. Loki only keeps his jokes and langue a little less slippery and our guest ads some of her questions, stories and jocks.

LOKI:  
Of course mother asks for Thor. So I tell her, his off for important business and lie Bruce was supposed to keep an eye on me. I won’t get my brother in trouble, just because he (once again) forgot to plan his actions properly; besides Bruce doesn’t seem to mind my version.

We are just about to eat the pudding when Thor enters the kitchen.  
“As usual – big bro arrives for the sweets!” I welcome him.  
But he doesn’t react. He just focuses on our mother, greeting her with a hug, as soon he recovers from his surprise.  
It is only when he turns to me, that his expression changes.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve already explained mother, you arranged with Bruce, he would keep an eye on me, while you’re away.” Luckily he gets the meaning of my words fast enough.  
If I just would be able NOT to stare at the red spot at his collar. Bruce might get it wrong.

BRUCE:  
I hug my beloved good tight and place a soft kiss on his lips. But Thor seems so nervous and I doubt the reason is his mothers presence. It’s more like he has to…  
“Why is there LIPSTICK on your collar? Where have you been dressed up in this suit anyway?”

LOKI:  
That doesn’t sound good at all. Bruce’ voice shows already a lot of anger and my brothers statement of “just meeting an old friend” doesn’t help at all.  
“Bruce, my brother would never…” I start, but no one listens.  
“You secretly meet a girl”, my brothers lover states in a loud voice, “and now try to convince me she’s just a friend, when I already see how close she cam you?! If she was, what you clam her to be, you could have taken me with you. Or are you ashamed of me, or the way I am?”  
“Bruce, Love…” Thor grabs the arm of his dearest – bad idea.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!”  
I decide to bring mother to the other end of the room. Hulk and Bruce would never forgive me…  
When I look back at Bruce again, he’s changing and really mad. My (sometimes very stupid) brother tries to calm him, but only gets a “Hulk angry!” and a hard punch, that let him fly through the nearest wall.  
“Hulk, calm down”, I address the big guy while stepping slowly closer. “My brother has many flaws”, I ignore the protesting grunt from the floor, “And I agree, he should have planned this better. But I am sure; he would never manage an affair. He also would never hurt you like this.”  
Hulk definitely thinks about my words.  
Suddenly he grabs my brother from the floor, and stands him back on his feet.  
“No girlfriend?”  
“No, Hulk – just a friend, like a little sister.” Thor finally explains. “I’ll introduce you next time – I promise.”  
Hulk nods, assumedly happy with this explanation, for he hugs Thor tight.

TONY:  
“Welcome home, Tony. We’ve got a visitor.”  
Who on earth would Jarvis let in during my absence?  
“You do like to surprise me, don’t you?!” I respond.  
“You know I do. She’s in the kitchen with Loki, Bruce, Thor and pudding!”  
That sounds VERY promising.  
On my arrival I see a half-naked Bruce in Thors arms, Loki who keeps grinning at them and an unknown lady who pats Bruces shoulder, telling him, he will be a perfect husband for Thor.  
“So, I missed the big guy.” I sum the scene up.  
“Hello my love” my dearest hurries to me, and places a soft kiss on my lips.  
While Thor and the woman smile and nod, my science buddy gets very nervous.  
“Tony, Tony, listen, I’m so sorry for the mess the other one made…”  
“Relax Bruce. It can’t be that bad for everyone seems unharmed and Stark Tower still stands.” Actually – I’m glad the coffee-machine survived as well.  
But I decide for a closer look.  
The only “mess” I can see, is a big hole in the wall that separates the kitchen from the dining room. But this in so carrying wall and…  
“Bruce – you are a genius – or better Hulk is. I was thinking about breaking this wall out. But this… this breakthrough as uneven it is, looks just perfect. It just has to be a bit higher and stabilised and it will be perfect!”  
I run over, to hug my confused friend.  
“You’re sure you are not mad?” he asks  
“Of course! Don’t worry that much. You and Hulk are welcome here.”

LOKI:  
Now all is settled and Tony in such a good mood, I finally can introduce mother properly.  
Finally we can share the pudding. It just makes me a bit disappointed to see how little everyone gets. But it was planned for two not for five persons.  
I just eat my first spoon, when Steve enters the kitchen, followed by Coulson.  
“Too late – you won’t get any of our pudding”, I decide.

COULSON:  
I can’t resist a grin. Welcomes like this make me feel home here. Everyone can stay the way he is. But we still get along fine.  
“We bought some pudding for all, but if you don’t believe in sharing…” I tease.  
“Wait, I didn’t mean it like this. Err… you can have Thors…”  
Loki doesn’t get any further. The panicked look in his brothers eyes let us all fall into a heave laughter.  
When Loki finally announces he can keep his share, as long as he stays nice to Bruce, we all nod in agreement and watch Thor blush. So the change in the kitchen was his fault and not Tonys idea. 

When we finally have been introduced (as great warriors) to Frigga and achieved our share of pudding, I tell them form the hospital. As usual Loki listens in silent and his gaze drops. But it is all fine. The doctors just came to the same results as Bruce and Tony. I just need to take care of myself a little bit longer. But otherwise everything is fine and I will have nothing – beside the scar Steve loves to kiss – what stays back.

FRIGGA:  
The eventful but funny day turns into a very relaxing evening. Tony and Bruce cook, Phil takes a rest while Steve and my sons teach me a card game.  
I keep wondering how much I disturbed the daily routine of everyone’s live. But they all are so happy and polite to me, I even keep hoping they let me stay a day or two.  
“Mother? Are you feeling unwell?”  
“No, Thor dear. I’m fine. I just wish… I’m just going to miss the two of you so much, as soon as I leave.”  
“More reason to stay longer”, Loki decides.  
“But I didn’t plan to…” I’m still seeking the right words, when Loki calls for his dearest.  
A moment later, Tonys face appears in the new passage to the kitchen.  
“Would you mind if mother stays for a week or two?” my younger son asks.  
“I’d be disappointed if she left earlier.”  
“But do you have enough space?” I ask.  
Tony chuckles: “You can have two whole floors, if you get claustrophobic here. We just like to live that close.”  
The others nod in agreement.  
I definitely will take this friendly offer. After all, no one else seems to mind much and I think the two I haven’t met jet, won’t be too different.  
But I will take a room with some distance to the boys – giving them a bit more privacy. After all, I know how it is to be in love…

LOKI:  
Sometimes, time passes just too fast. Mother stayed two weeks and it was just wonderful. Everyone loved her – well even I don’t know how someone could hate her – we had so much fun and I loved showing her the city.  
Of course she realised on the second day, Thor didn’t really watch me the way it was and is his job. But she just ignored it and told me with a twinkle, how well Thor organised to split the job between all the Avengers. Means I make sure I’m usually in company and if not, I stay in Stark Tower – so one could say Jarvis is watching me.  
Anyway I love the freedom it gets me and honestly why should I run away? I got everything I need. 

TONY:  
I never regretted giving all the Avengers some space to live at Stark Tower. Still everyone has his privacy but we also have a lot of fun.  
Bruce started teasing me by ordering sodium chloride form a company which actually labels the elements in alphabetical order. So I finally get chlorine first. In future, even my drunken self should be more careful of what it says to Bruce.  
On the other hand, Loki “revenged” me by giving my science-buddy a pink dress. Although charging from Thors look there might be more in that. I just wonder what kind of fantasies thins man has – or – well, no, I’d rather don’t know.

THOR:  
I just wish this live would never change. I wish I could have Bruce forever at my side and so I love my exile and rather not think of the time to come.  
What will be, when my duties will call me back to Asgard? Can I take my partner with me, when his not officially… Hang on!  
“Bruce, Bruce! Loki, have you seen my beloved?”  
“He’s working with Tony, what’s so important Thor?” Loki looks curious.  
“I have to tell him, we need to marry, as soon the exile-time is over, so he can accompany me, if I have to follow my duties at Asgard and…”  
“And you’re just about to tell him this as a fact.”  
“Yes of course, brother.”  
“You’re hopeless Thor.”  
“But, but…”  
Loki sighs. I wonder what he thinks wrong of my plan.

LOKI:  
My dear Brother seems to have never heard of a romantic proposal. And if I assume right, Bruce will not accept for logical reasons. He has too many doubts concerning his other part and it is simply a nice feeling the get wooed.  
We do have to work on this!  
“Sit down Thor.”  
“No”, he protest’s, “I have to find…”  
“SIT DOWN AND LISTEN, LISTEN WELL BROTHER!”  
Well, this worked. 

The following hour I explain Thor my plans, how my plans of a good proposal is – or at least this part he has to know.

THOR:  
Everything is perfect – everything I arranged as my brother told me. Candles on the bedside table arranged with petal of roses, I got the lines I have to say and even dimmed the light (after Tony gave in to my plea for dim-controller).  
I only got to wait for my dearest now.

BRUCE:  
“What’s so important, Thor? I was just about to… OH!”  
What the hell is my lover up to? And why is he looking so unsure? Actually – he can stay like this – this is very cute…  
“Bruce…” his voice breaks and he has to clear his thought to start again. “Bruce, my love, you are the most impressive man I ever met. You are the part of my live that was missing for so long and…”  
With shaking hands, he pulls out a piece of paper of pocket, and tries to read it – what seems to be very difficult for some reason.  
“Oh, damn it brother – your handwriting is a course.” He finally mutters scrunches up the paper and throws it away.  
“Bruce, I love you with all my heart and I never want to wake up without you again. I wish to have every right to bring you everywhere I go, no matter if it is on Asgard, on Earth or any other place. Would you please marry me?”  
My mouth falls open and I actually need some time to recover.  
“Please Bruce.” My lover pleads.  
“Yes… yes, of course, my love…” I finally mange to say - still not sure how I ended up in this dream.

LOKI:  
“Hmm, that was perfect according to plan.” I grin happy at the monitor where my brother and Bruce just share a deep kiss. “And Jarvis you might close the door and…”  
“… stop recording, I assume.” He takes over my line.  
“Precisely. And now you and I will have a little chat.”  
“Oh no! I shiver in fear!”  
“Stop It – will you take me serious?”  
“NO.”  
“At least you’re honest. But how would you say I can surprise Tony the best?”  
“By involving me.”  
“This is going to be a long night”, I sigh.

TONY:  
The news of Thors proposal to Bruce is very fast spread among all the Avengers. And the very next day a message from Frigga arrives, in which she begs to prepare the wedding on Asgard, as soon as the time of exile has passed.  
All are excited by this idea – just Loki joy seems to be doleful.  
“What’s the matter?” I ask him as soon as we are alone. “Jarvis told me, you arranged most of it, so why are you unhappy now?”  
“Forget it, Tony” he answers with an unconvincing smile. “It will all be fine. And I’m glad they are happy.”

The following two days Loki avoids me completely. He leaves the moment I enter a room, comes never down to the lab again.  
This drives me mad. I cannot work, because I have to think of him the whole time, I cannot sleep without his presence…  
“Tony; Loki is in the room; he was hold prisoner, when he first arrived. I can open it for you.” Jarvis suddenly offers. “I really think you two should talk to each other.”  
“Did he tell you to...”  
“He told me not to tell you where he is. But I decided to overhear it. And now go to him, Tony.”

LOKI:  
After bringing Thor and Bruce together, all seemed so perfect. I sent a message to mother, paned with Jarvis how to surplice my beloved Tony, but then I realised, this all can’t be.  
I will never be welcomed back with my brother. And about my dearest… I mess up his whole live. Now I even separate him from the only work-partner he kept longer than a few days (according to Jarvis’ record).  
“Maybe it would have been the best thing, if I never left this cell at all…”  
“Then your brother AND Bruce would not be as happy as they are now.”  
I literally jump.  
“T… Tony – why are you here?”  
“Because I love you, silly and wish to get you back. I don’t know why you are avoiding me. But if I did anything wrong, I wish you could just tell me so we can start anew.” He steppes closer, holding one hand towards me. “I hope I didn’t mess up beyond any repair.” His gaze drops, as does his hand while I’m unable to respond.  
“NO, no – this is wrong.”  
“I’m sorry, Loki. I try my best to make it up to you – I was never good in relationships – just ask Pepper – but I do love you so much – I do everything, just, please…”  
What have I done? He’s not the one who…  
“STOP IT TONY! Sorry, but it’s NOT because of you.”  
I can see the doubt in his eyes, but at least he’s looking at me again. 

TONY:  
My love hesitates. It seems to be extremely difficult for him, finding the correct words.  
“Tony – you earn a partner who…”  
“Loki, love, I do not care what I earn. I just want you. And if you love me, please stay by my side.”  
“But all the trouble I cause…”  
No I really can’t repress a chuckle: “Hey, what about all the mess and trouble I clause? I’m the one “reorganising” this tower half the time. I forget appointments unless I get remembered, I ignore everything if I’m at work – and you really think YOU cause trouble?”  
A weak simile appears on his lips.  
“It’s about time for a hug!”  
“Shut up, Jarvis!” we both call back but follow the instruction.

BRUCE:  
Just overjoyed I did not notice Lokis strange behaviour at the start. When Thor and I did notice something was wrong with his brother he had disappeared completely. But when we just decided to raise the topic to Tony, he returned.  
“Loki – are you alight? You’re a bit pale…” I start checking him for any sings of sicknesses. “Did you catch a cold or maybe…”  
“I’m fine Doctor! Really, I… ” he does not get any further for this is when Thor hugs his brother thigh.

Half an hour and many hugs later, I get a chance to talk some sense in my future-brother-in-law. Just in case... and as long Tony’s preparing some food.  
“Why did you leave? Tony was nearly going mad?” I ask as gentle as I can.  
“I did no leave the building”, he protests. “Thor will not have any trouble.”  
I roll my eyes – this is not the point.  
“Will you not miss working with Tony?” Loki suddenly asks me.  
“I see no reason to stop with our projects. I assume I still spend a lot of time here – and after all, half of the time he was anyway talking of you…”  
“Really? But he can’t be as bad as my brother.”  
We both laugh. And finally it feels like he’s relaxed.

JARVIS:  
Live as an AI is not as easy as one might think.  
Frist Loki does everything to surprise Tony with his proposal. Then he does no longer trust himself to keep to his plans. And Tony seems just to copy his partners’ actions.  
So the only one who sees how much they need each other and is willing to do something about it seems to be – ME.  
At least I can record and play anything at any time.  
And if it still doesn’t work – well I can sell myself to SHIELD and promote dum-e… 

LOKI:  
I’m not sure what Tony had in mind, when he gave me a call to meet him on the balcony. But it is a nice view with the sunset… I just wonder why he lets me wait, when his voice sounded so impatient.  
“I brought you the campaign, love.” His words don’t make much sense to me, but his voice, deeper than usual, seems to warp my body. 

TONY:  
He does not turn, when I approach with the two glasses. So I just enjoy the view – my love and a wonderful sunset. This is really a romantic meeting and a nice surprise he planned for me…  
I hand Loki one glass and lay my free arm around his waist, while he leans back against me.  
“What’s the porous for all this?” I mutter, besides I rather would kiss than talk.  
“How could I know? Can’t we just drink and watch the sun go down?”  
Oh we could – but I also need to find out, how this drink tastes in combination with your lips…

LOKI:  
The kiss is long and deep. At some point the glass just slipped from my fingers – but at least I have now both arms free to grab man I love so much tighter.  
I forget everything but him. Nothing in my past is that important, when I can lose myself in his kisses. If it just could stay like at his side – even after the exile.  
When he ends the kiss, soft and with a stroke over my cheek, that promises more, I lean my head on his shoulder.  
“Loki”, he whispers, “where will you live after your… when the two years have passed? Will you… could you… just if you like, of course, but might you – just for some time, live with me… I don’t mean to push you but…” I kiss him to stop him from speaking further. So this was the meeting up here about. He’d love to keep me with at his side.  
“Tony, I love you!” I look deep in his brown eyes – getting nearly lost in them – but I have to finish my point here. “When I was in Asgard, I longed so much for you. As long as I can – and you want me near – I will not let anything separate us. I hope…” I stop, suddenly remembering one Thors reason for a proposal. He is right. As a married couple Asgardian law would protect the band between us.  
“What do you hope for, Loki?” Tonys voice is slightly trembling.

TONY:  
I can see the thoughts running in my loves mind. And suddenly I wonder – he’s brother is getting married, and I know how much Frigga always teased the boys to get married at the same time – for one big feast. But it can’t be – or can it?  
My pulse rate increases, my hand get sweaty and I’m actually glad I can lean against my beloved one, to steady my stand.  
“Tony”, he starts again, “you just pointed out how much you would love to keep me at your side.” I nod, and he smiles. “I feel the same and I’m sure this feeling will not change.” He takes a deep breath, holds me even tighter before he trusts himself enough to speak further. “Would you give me the honour to make it official and marry me?”  
I can neither speak nor think – so I just kiss him as deep and passionate I can. And as soon as he kisses me back, he understands my answer.

JARVIS:  
Finally! I already got the videos ready where they (separately of course) once told me, how much they love the other one. Even then I was wondering why they tell it me, not each other…  
But anyway, it has turned out fine. Now I only have to lock the doors – for they seem to have forgotten this is not their bedroom AND they are not the only one here, and I also take care of the incoming call. It can’t be that important…  
“Tony, its Maria Hill”, the charming voice starts, not giving me a chance to speak first.  
“I’m sorry, this is Jarvis. Tony is… very busy at the moment.” Well, it is no lie…  
“Oh…”  
“I’m sorry to disappoint a wonderful woman as you. But maybe I can be of any assistant.”  
“We can give it a try.” Her voice definitely changed as much as her face. She’s no longer business-like and also her cheeks seem to have a slight redder tone. It looks like Tonys flirting-ticks work even on SHIELD agents in high ranks…

 

TWO YEARS LATER

LOKI:  
“Where the hell is my jacket?” Tony shouts while checking the same place as before.  
“Calm down, love. Don’t you remember? I can assist you on that.” While speaking the jacket forms itself on my dearests’ body.  
I smile, happy to be here in Asgard with Tony, glad to have my magic finally back and even be free again. The years in exile passed fast at Tonys side and with all my new friends.

“Loki? Are you there?” Bruce calls through the closed door.  
“Yes, come in.”  
“You can’t believe how nervous Thor is!” my future brother-in-law sighs while he sits himself in the chair opposite me.  
“Believe me, I can”, I chuckle in respond with a glance at Tony who’s hands are shaking while he tries to fix his tie.  
“Looks like we’re the only two staying cool”, he agrees grinning. “How about entering the hall earlier? Maybe our dearests relax a bit more this way.”  
“Sounds perfect.”

FRIGGA:  
When Loki told me he and Tony plan to marry as well, it I could have danced of joy (in fact I did). After all a double marriage is what I always dreamed of.  
“Bruce just told me, they come over sooner”, Natasha informs me.  
“Is everything ready?” I ask her, relieving an amused smile.  
“Don’t worry, all will be perfect.”  
“I’m so glad you helped me. You’re just the best assistant one can get…”  
“Well, this is completely new to me, but I think I ought them. After all I have to learn a lot of such things soon”, she explains and happily tapes her belly.

BRUCE:  
The ceremony was very special and finally Thor and Tony relax. Maybe they now accept that neither I nor Loki will run from them.  
It’s nice to see where my beloved grew up, meet his old friends (which I do like) and even his father (but I’m not so keen of him).  
Luckily we could bring all our friends. Now Phil completely is his old self again and finally proposed to Steve, everything looks perfect for the future.  
For no one liked to have Fury here, we invited Maria Hill – she’s not only second in charge of SHIELD, she’s also become a friend to all of us.

LOKI:  
“Jarvis are you still recording?” my Husband calls out after he asks me for another dance.  
“Sure I am”, he amused answers. “Do you think I should record the wedding night as well?”  
“Stop teasing Jarvis”, I got to admit I understand why Tony likes this guy so much, “or I cancel your invitation!”  
“What invitation? I feel like a slave!”  
That was too much – we all burst in to laughter.  
I do like having Jarvis around. He’s not only Tonys assistant, since Pepper left to build her own family, he’s also a good friend. With Tonys since and my magic no one notice anyhow how special he is. A body that appears completely human but he is not… Like the camera in his hand is just for cover, many other parts of him aren’t so “usual”.  
Of course all the Avengers know the truth – after all, we live most of the time all in Stark Tower together – but to every outsider (including Fury) he’s just an ordinary man. Just Maria Hill became an insider as well. She has no problem to keep this one secret from SHIELD. For this was the one condition Jarvis asked her, after she nearly begged him for a date. And even his body seems to be her taste, at least when I read the looks she gives him correctly.  
“Loki – would YOU dance with me?” Natasha asks. I didn’t even hear her approaching.  
“Why me? Clint is just over there?” I ask curious.  
“He hates dancing. So I ask everyone else.”  
“Go on”, Tony pushes me gently. “I’ll meanwhile have a dance with our “slave” – if Maria lets me.”

TONY:  
“Jarvis, do you think it will all go well?”  
“I can’t predict the future, Tony. But I think there lay happy but wild years in front of us.”  
“Why wild?” I ask, secretly I had hoped to have some peace for Loki and me.  
“Can you imagine Natashas and Clints child being anything but wilde?!”  
True spoken…

LOKI:  
Finally I’m back in the room I share with my husband. While I await his return, I let myself turn into the frostgiant I always hide. One last time I allow myself the look at that blue skin. It hurts to give up this side of me forever. But having a husband, an old and a new brother, a mother and so many friends, let me forget most of the pain and soon I won’t remember my other side. I just cannot ask anyone except Thor and mother to accept my dark side and…  
“Loki?”  
The voice of my dearest let me jump, but I dear not turning to see his face, I simply nod.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to be sure – not to hug the wrong man”, he explains, pressing his body against my back, while he studies my reflection.  
“You won’t see me like this again”, my voice sounds strange while I speak my decision.  
“Why?” Tony asks, suddenly loosening his grip around my waist.  
“Good question”, I hear Bruces voice from the back of the room. “Wasn’t it you who told me to accept every part of me, including the Hulk?! So why should this form of you be different? After all, alt the Avengers learned to like my other side.”  
“But…” I finally turn, looking direct in Tonys brown eyes.  
“You look beautiful… I mean you also do with your pale skin and green eyes. But this is so different and still so breath-taking…” my love whispers, stretching out his fingers and with some hesitation, stroking my cheek.  
“May I kiss you?” he asks gently.  
Too confused to speak, I nod.

Feeling his lips is slightly different in this form. Bur it might be lead to the fact, he accepts and loves every part of me. No matter which form I choose, his kisses take my breath away and let me forget everything.  
“Get a room!” I suddenly hear Thors amused voice.  
“In fact – this IS their room and you just ruined a perfect shot!” Jarvis answers.  
“You’re not still recording?!” Tony rolls his eyes.  
“’Course I do. You sad: “Jarvis, record everything I’d like to remember!” “  
“You have to pick your words more careful, my love. But how about we throw out everyone and you check for ALL the differences of this body to my usual?” I suggest much more confident as I actually feel. But the fire in Tonys eyes and his (just for me healable) “perfect wedding present” let me assume, this was the right decision.

TONY:  
What could I honestly wish for? My husband finally allows me to see his real self. I always hoped he would – one day.  
“Jarvis – you might enjoy an evening off slavery, after you pulled every one, expect me and my husband, out of this room and looked the door shut.” I “order”.  
“I’m free!” Jarvis calls overexcited, pushing Thor and Bruce out of the room. All three of them grin wild.

Now I’d rather take a very good look at my husbands blue skin, his red eyes and whatever I have not seen so far.

LOKI:  
How could I ever find words for this?! Tony just accepts the way I am. I never thought I could find someone who might admire or even love this part – this side of me. But Tony… well he definitely is the most perfect partner, the best person to spend the following centuries with. Yes – I know humans don’t live that long. But I got my magic working on Tony AND Bruce. Just I’d rather keep this fact a secret – for now. Only Jarvis knows, helping with his knowledge of the human body. So we might live together the rest of time.  
But for now I’d better keep concentrating on Tony and our wedding night.

BRUCE:  
“Thor?” I snuggle closer to my husband. “Do you think we will stay as happy as this for long?”  
He looks at me curious. I know this is not the best talk after one day after the marriage and right after the hottest sex possible. But I needed to get this fears out of my mind.  
“I cannot promise anything, but I do think we will stay happy for very long”, he tells me with a serious look in his eyes.  
I nod – accepting his words.  
“Do we not have to be somewhere today, like meeting someone?” I change the subject.  
“No, it’s an Asgard tradition to stay three days in bed after the marriage.”  
I honestly can’t say if he is serious or joking. But his hands slip south, touching places that delete every clear thought; I possible could have had and let me moan.

 

FOUR YEARS LATER

LOKI:  
“Not so fast April, dear. You’re ounce is not that fit today!” I call to the little sunshine with flaming red hair.  
“But mummy tells me you’re a god. Gods are always fit!” she protests.  
“Stop laughing Tony!”  
“What did ounce Tony do.”  
Oh damn – I should have known she asks. Not only is this girl wild as a hurricane, she’s also very intelligent. She probably will start working with Bruce and Tony in a few years… But this is not the problem right know. I can hardly tell her Tony had used the nearly same expression about my fitness, just the night before, when I asked for some sleep after messing up half the night.  
“Gods also have days they are less fit, like everyone else.”  
She considers my words, and gladly accepts them.  
“So what was it you wanted to show me?” I ask the youngest member of our household.  
She pulls me to her room and points to a black kitten in the corner.  
“How…”  
“I found it in the cellar – and it does look so much like you, uncle Loki. But Javis says I have to ask Tony or you, if we can keep it. Can we PLEASE?”  
A little kitten lost in the cellar – yes, this was me, so many years ago. But now I’m no longer lost, I’m no longer alone; I’m the beloved husband of Tony, the good friend of many and (self-chosen) nanny of Natashas and Clints daughter.  
I can’t resist a smile.  
“Did you give it a name? No – we won’t call it Loki.”  
“Well how about… Lucky?” she suggests.  
“That sounds perfect. I’ll talk to Tony.”

End


End file.
